Nameless
by court666
Summary: Sasuke wants to help Naruto forget his pain. Yaoi SasuxNaru.
1. The Visit

It was extremely unusual for anybody to be waiting outside of Naruto's apartment, yet when he came home from his training he found Sasuke leaning against the door to his apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

It was extremely unusual for anybody to be waiting outside of Naruto's apartment, yet when he came home from his training he found Sasuke leaning against the door to his apartment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just felt like visiting," Sasuke said getting off the door, so Naruto could unlock it.

Naruto pulled his key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door. Was it his imagination, or had Sasuke moved closer to him? He pushed his door open, and walked in followed by Sasuke. He walked straight to his kitchen and began boiling a pot of water. "Would you like some ramen?" He called.

"You and that damned ramen," Sasuke said, "it's amazing that you're able to stay in shape."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

Naruto finished up the ramen in silence, and brought their bowls to the table. He sat down right next to Sasuke and they began to eat.

"Aren't you even a little curious as to why I'm here?" Sasuke asked interrupting Naruto eating.

"I figured you would tell me eventually," Naruto said, "and it seems I was right."

"Could we move to your couch, so we can talk about why I'm here?"

Naruto just got up and started walking to his living room, followed by Sasuke. He pushed all the stuff piled on top of his couch to make room for them both. Naruto sat down, and said, "So what's on your mind?"

Sasuke leaned towards Naruto and placed his lips over his in a kiss, which was deepened by Naruto's struggling. Naruto was finally able to get chakra to his hands, and push Sasuke off of him violently.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled.

"I've always wanted to do that, and it was better than I ever thought it would be!" Sasuke said with a smile, "You're the only one I've ever wanted to do that with."

"Why me? What's so special about me?" Naruto asked.

"Everything, the way you're so determined to prove yourself, the way you're so happy when you're actually hurting inside."

"How would you know if I were actually hurting inside?" Naruto questioned.

"Because your eyes deceive you, your face may show happiness, but your eyes, they tell of how often they wish they could just erase all that they have seen," he said.

Naruto, who had been looking down, looked up. He had tears streaming down his face. Someone had actually witnessed his pain that he thought he had hidden so well. Sasuke saw the tears, and reached to wipe them away, but instead Naruto leaned into Sasuke's chest, and began crying into his shirt. Sasuke placed his arm around him, and just sat there holding the one he loved, until he stopped crying.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Hm?"

"How did you know that you liked me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm in love with you Naruto, and no matter what I always will," he answered, "but I knew when I first noticed the pain in your eyes, and now that I'm older, I want to be the one to make that pain go away."

He didn't know why, but Naruto had a strange longing to kiss Sasuke for saying that. "Sasuke, can I kiss you?" He asked while looking up at him.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just leaned down and kissed him. Naruto was shocked at first, but slowly began to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and began closing the space between them. Sasuke pulled away, and got off the couch, "We can't do this, not now anyways."

"But I'm ready, why not now?" Naruto whined, "It seems like the perfect time to me."

"If we do it now, we would be moving too fast," Sasuke said, even though it was hard to deny what his body wanted.

"No we won't, I'm giving you permission to do whatever you want to my body," he replied.

"Then answer one question first," Sasuke said.

"Ask anything," Naruto begged.

"How often have you thought of me in that way before today?" Sasuke asked.

"Never," he said hanging his head in embarrassment. When he looked up, Sasuke was gone. All that was left was a note that read,

'For once in your life actually think before you act. I don't want to see you hurt because of me. Call me when you've thought long and hard about this. I'll understand no matter what your answer is.'

Author's Note: I don't really like Yaoi all that much, but one of my friends requested me to write it. If you want any more requests just message me.


	2. Waiting

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. By the way ' are for thoughts and " are for what's being said aloud.

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He slammed his hand down on the off button. He had fallen asleep clinging to the letter Sasuke left him. He had fallen asleep clinging to the letter Sasuke left him. He had read it over so many times, yet he still didn't understand it.

'What was he supposed to think about? How could Sasuke possibly hurt him? Was he supposed to decide if he loved Sasuke? Is that what Sasuke wanted to hear? That I, Naruto Uzumaki, love Sasuke Uchiha? Is that what he wants to know, whether I love him or not? Would I even be able to say that to him?' Naruto thought to himself.

"What am I thinking, I don't even know if I like him that way, so why am I worrying about how to say I love him?" Naruto said realizing he was still in his bed. He got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm just not going to think about it," He said getting in to the shower, "or, maybe I'll ask Sakura for advice on it."

A few minutes later he got out of the shower and threw on his usual outfit. He then picked up his phone and dialed Sakura's phone number.

"Hello," he heard her say after the third ring.

"Hey Sakura, it's Naruto, I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me today," he asked.

"Sure what's the occasion?" Sakura questioned.

"I kinda need advice from one of my closest girl friends," he said, " I mean closest female friend."

She laughed, "Alright, well I'll meet you at twelve in front of Icharuka's."

"Thanks," was all he said before he hung up the phone.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

It was ten in the morning, and Sasuke was staring at his phone hoping that Naruto would call.

"Please call," Sasuke said to his phone.

"Ugh! I can't stand waiting! How long does it take to decide whether you love somebody or not?" He yelled getting impatient.

He finally couldn't wait any longer and grabbed his cell phone and left to train.

Author's Note: That's a major cliff hanger…. Sorry. Please review, and don't be afraid to flame me. I can take the constructive criticism, and greatly appreciate it.


	3. Lunch

Author's Note: New Chapter. Don't forget that ' represent thoughts and " represents speaking aloud.

"Over here Sakura," Naruto said waving his arms.

"Hey so what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Let's order it to go so we can talk somewhere private," Naruto said ordering their food. They paid and walked towards the training grounds.

"Wow Naruto, you didn't get much ramen today," Sakura joked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not that hungry today," He said as they both sat down in front of a tree and began eating.

"So what did you need advice on?" She asked.

"Well it's kinda hard to say, but how do you know if you love someone," he asked her shyly.

"I don't think I can answer that question, because I have never been in love," Sakura said.

"What about when you were younger and you loved Sasuke?"

"Well, I wanted to be the one that made him smile. He always looked angry and depressed, and I wanted to give him all of my happiness. I wanted to be the reason he smiled," she replied.

'That's the same thing Sasuke said, does that mean he truly loves me?' Naruto thought to himself, "Do you think Sasuke could ever love anyone, Sakura?"

"I honestly don't know. He will probably just marry someone, so that he can revive his clan," She answered.

"What if he married someone that couldn't have babies?" He asked, 'wait why am I talking marriage?'

"So who am I going to marry that can't have babies?" Sasuke asked jumping out of the tree and landing next to Naruto.

Blushing, Naruto asked, "How long have you been up there?"

"Since you and Sakura sat down," Sasuke replied, "I was curious about what the two of you would be talking about in private."

"Why would you care about what either of us have to say?" Sakura asked.

"Could we be alone Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sakura hesitated before saying, "Sure, I've got to get back to the hospital anyways. Call me if you ever need someone to talk to again." She then got up and walked away.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence watching her walk away until they were sure she was out of earshot.

"So, you're already thinking about marriage?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"I'm not sure," Naruto answered.

"Not sure about what?"

"About whether I like you or not," Naruto said.

"I don't expect you to know after only one day," Sasuke said, "it's a big decision to make."

"I would like to give us a chance, but I don't want to rush intimacy," Naruto said.

"Really? That's reasonable, because even though we've always known each other, there's more we could learn about one another," Sasuke replied.

"So, we are now dating?"

"If that's what you want, then yes we are now dating," Sasuke' said.

"Cool, so what's your favorite color?" Naruto asked.

"That's a very out of the blue question. Speaking of blue, that's my favorite color, because it is the color of your beautiful eyes." Sasuke replied.

"You're too sweet," Naruto said blushing.

Sasuke stood up, and Naruto followed in suit. Then, Sasuke walked towards Naruto.

"If you meet me for dinner at my house tomorrow night at six," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, "I'll show you how sweet I really am."

At that, Naruto looked up only to find that Sasuke had disappeared.

Author's Note: Hmm… Sasuke sure does disappear a lot. Please review. Criticism is appreciated. I really would like to know what you think.


End file.
